You're my antidrug
by LovieSAURx3
Summary: Everyone is out today. Break is left alone with Gil. You already know the rest. xD First time like ever writing something 'loveish' or like 'sexish? D: Erm rated M because of a short sex scene. n n; One shot. I do not own this R/R? ;o


Today was a busy day. Oz went with Uncle Oscar to visit Ada again, which thankfully this time, Gilbert stayed behind, fearing that he would be involved with another crazy break-in plan that Uncle Oscar had. Alice, being the jealous person that she was, decided to tag along with them.

"Alice, she's my sister! That's considered _incest._"

Oz insisted.

"My man servant can't be clinging to that big breasted beast anyway!"

With that, Oz, Alice, and Uncle Oscar left a bit less than enthusiastically. Miss Sharon decided to visit with Liam coincidentally on the same day everyone else was busy. She claimed that she had paperwork to complete and needed Liam's assistance. (As far as we know.) She put on a good front, however, as she left with a big pile of papers sighing with exhaustion. That left Gilbert and Break. Of course Gilbert would like to do anything _but _spend his day with **Break**.

He decided to go outside and take a smoke, his cravings were eating him alive. As he opened the door, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He shivered.

"Break?"

"It's Emily!"

A shrill female voice squeeked back at Gilbert. He jumped, his heart pounded as if someone had sent an electric shock coursing through his veins.

"Oh Emily! You scared our dear Gilbert.''

"Break! That's not funny!"

Break smirked. He just loved to mess with Gilbert.

"Going to take a smoke again, Gil? I thought you may have considered quitting after what Duke Barma said to you the other day.. But then again.. The ninth time may not be the charm!"

Another devilish smirk. Where was he going with this?

"Break, that's none of your concern. Why should you care about my smoking habits anyway?"

Gilbert let out a small pout. He was very fed up with this after putting up with it for 10 years.

"Gilbert, has it occurred to you that I may not like the fact that you smoke?"

Gilbert considered that for a moment.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I like to keep my precious little Gil healthy. Healthy means happy."

Emily let out a small giggle.

"I'm perfectly happy _and_ healthy, Break. I'm going to go smoke now, my cravings are getting worse."

In less than a second, the door was closed.

"Break?"

"Gilbert, I told you I don't want you to smoke."

Gilbert was very stunned. What had come over Break to make him behave this way? He had never shown any signs of caring for Gil in anyway at all up until today. Weren't they just using each other, after all?

Break glared at Gil. A warning?

"I'm going to go and fetch something in the kitchen. I'll be right back, don't you dare leave this spot."

Was that a threat? Gilbert just nodded in agreement. Break walked away, slightly eyeing him. That of course, made Gilbert laugh. He tried to hold it back. The way Break tried to conceal his attempt at eyeing him was completely a failure. He waited for a while. Gilbert realized that Break happened to be a larger role in his life as he had thought. He contributed greatly with his growing up, and actually did keep him company. He was like a friend in the absence of Oz those 10 long years. Gilbert sighed.

"I guess I should appreciate him more, he's done a lot for me."

Speak of the devil. Break reappeared with pills in his left hand, and a glass of water in his right.

"What's that, Break? Are you trying to drug me now?"

Break laughed.

"No, silly! These are pills to help you resist those cravings you've been having."

What?

"Why would you have those pills, Break?"

Break smiled. It was full of sorrow and regret.

"Back then, I was very insolent. I smoked for the longest time. When I finally quit, it already did enough permanent damage to my body. Of course, you can't see it, due to the side effects of me being a contractor, but it shortened my life span a few years. I suppose this is one of the reasons why I may not have a year left in me"

Hearing Break say those words hurt Gil.

"Break.."

Break could hear the pity in Gilbert's voice.

"Oh don't feel sorry for me, Gil! Just stop smoking and I'll die happily."

He flashed one of those fake smiles he always showed in front of everyone. Gilbert knew him all too well. Gil decided that he may as well take the pills, at least to make Break temporarily happy.

"Oh dearest me.. Haha excuse me Gil. Take care of Emily for me, I'll be back in a second!"

He rushed away hurriedly. Confused, Gilbert held Emily and looked at her.

"I always did wonder why Break took a liking to you.."

Gilbert murmured.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying! Anyone would take a liking to me!"

Emily shrieked.

"Okay, okay."

A minute or two later, Gilbert got tired of waiting

. "Gosh, Break is taking so long, all he had to do was take a leak!"

Emily whispered to herself.

Gilbert's cravings came back, but even worse.

"Did these pill's magic run out on me already?"

Emily sighed sympathetically.

"I guess you'll have to take more pills, Seaweed Head!"

Seaweed Head. That's what the stupid rabbit called him. Agitated, Gil took too many pills. Oh no. Break came back a few minutes after the pills started taking effect.

"I'm back! I'm sure you both missed me."

"What took you so long!"

Emily interrogated.

"Oh. The bathroom ran out of soap. But rest assured, I discovered some!"

Break took a quick glance at Gil, who seemed to be looking a bit odd.

"Are you okay, Gil?"

Gil flushed. He felt so lightheaded that it stung a bit.

"I'm fine~!"

.. That came out a bit too enthusiastic and bubbly to seem 'fine'.

"Ohoho, Gil took a pill too many!"

Break grinned. He knew that Gil was a bad liar to start with, but with the help of prescription drugs, he can make Gil admit to things that he would never admit.

"Hey Gilbert, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Break! What is it?"

Gilbert looked stoned half to death.

"What am I to you?"

Gilbert didn't even hesitate to respond to this question.

"Break~! You're a great person! Even though I yell at you, and sometimes even claim that I hate you, the truth is, you've become dearest friend and **I love you**!"

…Break looked a bit wide-eyed at that response.

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do, Break!" Break snickered.

"Well that's a first..

" he thought.

"Friends can hug each other, right?"

Gilbert gave him an innocent look.

"Yeah, friends do that!"

Break's grin could've made girls' across the world's hearts melt. He spread his arms and leaned forward. Gil responded, mirroring Break's act of 'friendship'. The hug was genuine. And Break was ready to take it to the next level.

"Hm.. To take advantage of Gil or not to.. That is the question.."

"What was that?"

Gil asked, mid-embrace.

"Oh nothing, Gil. Don't worry about it."

They both released at about the same time. They stood there silently afterwards. Break was still debating about this matter.

Gil wasn't becoming any less bubbly as the time passed. Break decided. He gracefully flung his arm around Gil's shoulder.

"Hey Gil, buddy, do you want to help me with my laundry?"

Gil's eyes glowed.

"Yes! It'd be my pleasure to help you, Break!"

They both walked down the corridors together like that. It was a bit difficult to do, what with Gil being 5 inches taller than Break-- wait, scratch that, 4.5 inches. They arrived to Break's room quickly after that.

"Break, where's the laundry at?"

Break lied.

"Oh, I already hung up the rest of the laundry. The covers on my bed is the problem. My bed is un-made, and I'm tired, so I needed strong and handsome Gil's help."

Break winked. And of course, Gil fell for it. For once, Break was thankful that he never made his bed. While Gil was making his bed, Break could tell that he was returning to normal again, he was getting less and less pepped up, and his back arched a bit now. Break had to make his move. He walked along the carpet of where Gil was working on, and 'tripped'. He used Gil to break his fall. Gil and Break landed on the bed. Break hovered over Gil, taking in his beauty.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.. But I hurt my lip, can you kiss it?"

He could see the hesitance in Gil's eyes. If not for a mere millisecond. Gil moved towards Break's lips. The gentleness and warmth of Gil's kiss made Break's heart jump. It hasn't done that for years.

"Gil.. did I mention that you're doing it wrong?"

Gil looked up at Break in confusion.

"Really? How do you do it 'right'?"

"Well I'll show you!"

Before Break did, he realized that Emily was still on his shoulder while all of this occurred. He threw her aside.

"Break!"

She screamed.

"Shhh."

Was his best response. Emily hushed up immediately.

"Now where were we?"

Break lowered his lips to Gil's, his hair brushing against Gil's face slightly. He pecked at Gil's neck, giving him a few hickeys, and proceeded to spread his lips slightly to guide his tongue into Gil's mouth.

"Those hickeys belong to me.."

Break thought. Gil had no objections to these actions, he wanted to do it the 'right' way, as Break would call it. He sucked on Gil's tongue gently, as if he sucked too hard it'd hurt. Break took in the taste of Gil's mouth. It was like a wet cavern. He tasted of smoke. Gil broke the kiss to make a comment.

"Break, you taste so sweet."

Break smirked.

"And Gil, you taste so unpleasant."

The two then joined lips again, slowly moving their tongues together, in unison.

Break broke the kiss this time, thinking that it had already gone too far. He was trying to stand up, but Gil grabbed his shirt.

"Break, no. I _want _you."

What a naughty grin Gil had on his face. It was truly tempting. After all this time, has Break actually _loved_ Gil? Is that why he wanted to stay by his side, always, especially now? There was so much for Break to think about.

"Gil, I don't think you really want me to do this."

Gil gave him a quiet stare. His golden eyes seemed to be melting, glazing over with lust.

"You don't love me?"

It seemed more like a statement. He looked away, hiding his face. There was a sudden awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Gil.. It's not that I don't but--"

Break was silenced. Gil sloppily glided his lips over Break's to keep him from finishing that sentence. He didn't want to hear it. He stopped and pushed Break away.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Break couldn't stand it anymore. They made out, while they were both inconspicuously taking each other's clothes off. Break kept one hand tosseled in Gil's hair, and his other hand rubbing against his chest. Gil let out a soft moan in the back of his throat.

"Ngnn..!"

Their hips bucked together, as if they needed each other's body to survive. Break was trying to keep control. Gil lifted himself off of Break at one point, and they switched positions easily. He was now on top, there was nothing Break could do about it.

"It seems as though we're both without shirts, Break. We already know where this is heading."

Light chuckles came from both of them.

"You won't ever live this down, Gil."

"Who said I wanted to live it down?"

Break raised his hand up to gently smooth his hand over Gil's cheekbone. He then smiled in a condescending manner.

"Proceed."

Gil nodded and dragged his tongue across Break's abdominal region. He started tugging at Break's pants. "That's not a good idea.."

"You say that but you like it, Break."

He continued tugging at his pants. God why did he wear pants this hard to take off?! Break laid there, analyzing this whole situation.

"Great.. I'm going to have sex with Gilbert."

Even if he thought that, he knew that he actually was feeling pretty up to it. He had met Gil when he was just 14, and used him. He could've just left him at the Nightray house, but Break did indeed visit every so often. There was something making him go back. He watched the child grow into an adult, and had messed with him almost everyday to see if his reactions were any different. (They remained the same, of course.) Being with Gilbert and messing with him like that made Break.. _happy_. He felt so carefree around him, so, natural. As much as Break would tease him, and agitate him half way to hell, Gilbert still stayed by Break's side. Whenever he saw Gilbert upset because of something Oz did, Break would feel hurt. He wanted to help all those times that happened, but he never could. It would've been too.. weird. It wasn't in Break's character, so he'd just wait for that phase to pass.

"Shit!"

Break got back to reality. He looked down. Gil was already working his way around his aroused cock. Break's face turned a bright hue of red, and shut his eyes.

"G-Gil ..S-stop that's enough…"

He was panting heavily. He could feel Gil grin. Instead of stopping, he started to stroke Break. This was too much.. He then noticed that Gilbert's pants were off, as well.

"Break, that was your fun. Now it's time for mine."

He turned Break over, and got in position.

"Gilbert! No! Stop!"

It was futile. He had already went in, and it hurt. Gil went slowly, enjoying every thrust. He had a great view of Break's face, and his flushed facial expression turned him on even more. After the pain subsided, it started to feel good. The following few minutes consisted of both of them moaning and panting from the mounting pleasure.

"Gilbert..!"

"Break..!"

No way. Break thought. Were we moaning each other's names subconsciously..? They were both about to cum. Their breathing became even harder, hasty, even.

"Nghh!!"

"hhh…"

they came. The lubrication that both of them had made them even more tired. Gil got off of Break, panting. He laid down beside him.

"Sorry, Break."

Break noticed something. Gilbert wasn't high as hell anymore. He was fine when they.. did what they just did.

"_I love you_."

Break whispered to him. Gilbert's eyes stared into Break's.

"_I love you too, Break._"

Smiling warmly, Gil embraced him.

"**You're my anti drug**."


End file.
